The present invention relates to a zoom finder for use with cameras, and more particularly to a zoom finder which has a leaf-shutter, is compact and provides high magnification.
Modern "leaf-shutter" cameras have a zoom lens built into the imaging lens system. This has given rise to the need for adopting a zoom finder in the view-finding optical system. Zoom finders of this type that have been previously known in the art consist of three lens groups having a positive, negative and positive refractive power in order from the object side, with the negative lens group being moved along the optical axis to effect zooming. Examples of this sort of zoom finder may be found in Japanese Unexamined Published Patent Application Nos. 61-87122 and 63-52114.
These conventional zoom finders, however, have had the problem that the magnification which they provide is so low that the object is made to appear very small in the visual field.